


Thanks For The Meal

by Zuholymama



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuholymama/pseuds/Zuholymama
Summary: How Chani and Gatya start their morning after months of long distance relationship because of Corona.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Thanks For The Meal

The morning light that shone through the curtain finally won against Gatya’s heavily shut eyelids. She fluttered her eyes open, trying to make focus of her vision. She stretched her body out of habit, groaning loudly as her first greeting towards the world. Her attention then went to the digital clock on her bed side, trying to see how long had she slept since the early morning.

“Huh… 11? No way.” She furrowed her eyebrows in disbelieve.

The woman then turned around to see the other side of the bed, trying to check if the man she spent the night with was there.

It was empty.

“Chan…?” She mumbled in confusion. It was unusual for that guy to be awake ahead of her. Chani had always been a heavy sleeper. Everyone, not just her, always needed an extra effort just to pull him out of his dreamland. Otherwise you basically spoke with a rock. Because of that fact alone, his absence made Gatya feel a bit restless.

Suddenly, that feeling quickly dissipated when she heard the sound of water running from inside of the bath room. 

“Chani?” Gatya called out his name aloud.

“Yeah?” The missing man answered back in the same manner. His deep voice sounded grumbled like he was gargling but it still managed to bring the worried woman a short euphoria. 

Gatya brought her feet onto the cold vinyl floor. The cool sensation managed to help waking her up better as her body shivered lightly in response. She walked, albeit sore, towards the dresser table to pick up her black cheeky underwear and wearing it. Noticing the wide mirror in front of her, her reflection brought attention toward her collarbone. The sun light made it very clear to see the love bites she received from last night. They were dangerously close towards her neck, close enough to peek through any shirt’s collar.

 _“Why does he always mark me there? I’ll have to conceal them again, geez…”_ Gatya clicked her tongue, annoyed with her boyfriend’s habit. As her lover, Chani was the borderline possessive type. There was a time when Chani embarrassed her by giving a hickey right on her neck when they were outside. It was after a kinky public teasing under a dining table. It was fun, it’s not like she despised him but poor girl didn’t bring a concealer so she had to ask him to buy a scarf for her. 

Feeling cold due to being completely bare, Gatya took her lover’s oversized white tee to wear. His favorite HMNS XY perfume penetrated her nose, hugging her entire body close. The scent still hadn’t gone away after last night.

She then walked towards the bathroom, finding Chani standing by the sink only in his black Nike short. He was busy brushing his teeth, didn’t bother to look at her way. His muscled back was glowing under the spot light, painted in contrast of the shadows between the folds of his skin. Despite of corona, Chani never left the gym. He said working out was one of the few things that helped keeping him sane. Including her, of course.

Without saying anything, Gatya walked closer to give him a back hug. She rested her face on top of his skin, closing her eyes in comfort.

“Good morning, Chani.” she whispered sweetly before giving a tender kiss on top of his back.

“Morning, Gatya.” Chani replied casually. “Wait a sec, I’m brushing my teeth.”

“It’s okay. I’m just hugging you.”

A few seconds later, Chani lightly tapped on her arm, telling her to let him go because he wanted to wash his mouth. She let go of him, albeit reluctant. Looking at him made her want to do the same. The sink in the bathroom was wide enough to fit them both standing together, so she moved away to his side then took her own tooth brush. 

After giving his face a quick splash to fully open his droopy eyes, Chani turned away from the mirror and rested his hip against the table. He watched his partner doing her own thing while effortlessly looking… distracting.  
Messy hair, his shirt that looked too big on her, and bare thighs? A view he had missed for the past three months.

After Gatya was done, she took the red hairband near the soap and tied her hair for a messy updo. The moment when she revealed her nape, it instantly stirred Chani more than he’d appreciate. He was getting easily weak against the temptation. Well, who could blame him? He hadn’t seen her for a long time.

“Gat.”

“Hmm?

“Come here.”

It was easy for Chani to get her standing in front of him. When she was there standing close, he saw that playful smile formed on her face. Her big eyes looking up adorably at the taller man, just like a little puppy who wanted attention.  
“What is it, baby?” she sweetly whispered.

Before he got too lost in her brown eyes, Chani brought her closer by grabbing her ass and crashed his mouth on hers. He didn’t want any space between them. He wanted to be closer to her, even closer than last night. He wanted to reclaim everything about her, make her struggle under his skin again, make that honey-like voice calling out his name for the countless time that day.

He didn’t had enough. 

“Mmh…” Gatya groaned helplessly under his attack. She completely surrendered any control. When Chani decided to get her legs apart with his knee, Gatya swung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. The kiss was slow and passionate like they both had the whole time in the world. Her hips moved uncontrollably against his thigh to create friction against her folds. His mouth didn’t stop to ravish her, forcing his tongue in to make more mess out of her.  
Chani’s big hands slipped inside of her shirt, touching her sides to feel the heat that was radiating off her smooth skin. He slowly moved up to cup her supple breasts, kneading them as his thumbs played with her nipples. It successfully delivered the moan out of her that she had to break away the kiss. Chani grinned in victory. He couldn’t help but to bite his lip seeing how easy it was to unravel his woman.

“Come here.”

“Huh—Wait! Kang Chani!”

Didn’t bother to get her permission, Chani princess-carried his girlfriend out of the bathroom towards the bed. He put her down gently and then positioned himself between her legs. She looked clearer here, under the natural sunlight that flashed through the windows. Chani could see her brown disheveled hair glowing, the lights on her eyes showing his hovering reflection, her charming smile still etched just for him. 

Gatya’s laugh slowly dissipated when she saw him started undressing her, leaving the girl only in her underwear.

“You look beautiful...” the man lowly whispered as he gazed upon the Goddess under him. He was in awe with the marks he made on her skin. They were all rightfully on their place. She was his and Chani wanted to get that point across.

“You too, Chani.” Gatya warmly smiled as she brought her hands up to cup her young lover’s face. This handsome man who was two years younger than her but tend to be wiser, calmer, he used to be her junior at campus. Two years dating him and she hadn’t fallen out of love. He always made her feel special, just like now.

Chani didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure whether it was her face or his brain that was distracting his train of thoughts. He didn’t know how to return her compliment other than dipping his face into her neck, pampering wet kisses on top of her warm skin. His hand sneaked down to rub on the sole fabric she wore, trying to excite her. 

“Ah… Chan…” she lowly whispered his name.

Her reaction was what he wanted to see. Knowing he was on the right track, Chani slipped his hand under her panties to touch her directly. He immediately heard a sharp gasp coming out of her. Smirking without her knowing, Chani brought his lips upward towards her earlobe, biting and whispering sweet things as his thick fingers got busy with her dripping entrance.

“You’re getting wet,” his husky voice whispered besides her ear, “should I put one in?”

“Please…”

Chani chuckled, he really liked how her pretty lips pleading him. She wanted him as much as he did and it boosted his ego.

“No. I’ll do something better.”

After giving a soft peck on her cheek, Chani slowly went down to kiss the middle of her chest, then her stomach, making her squirm under his soft touch, until he reached down towards her fabric. He could smell the strong arousal coming out of there, making his own pants started feeling tight. But Chani didn’t want to succumb to his desire right away. He wanted to have fun, make this morning they shared together after months of being apart to start in a good way.

He then sat back up to pull away her panties, revealing her shaven wet pussy. She didn’t need that anymore. 

Knowing what he was going to do, Gatya’s gaping folds were twitching in anticipation. Her tits were moving up and down, breathing heavily due to being excited to feel the upcoming pleasure. Chani then circled his arms around her thighs, locking her not to get away. He then started to kiss her hardened clit, teasing the bud with his tongue. Gatya jolted the moment his tongue touched her. The way he expertly licking her slicked folds, how his tongue went inside of her, he made her head spin a thousand time. She couldn’t handle the overwhelming sensation. Chani didn’t give her any mercy. Every time she moved her hip, the muscular man kept locking her in place, not giving her a chance to fight back.

She was his breakfast and there’s no way he was letting his food to act up.

“Ch-Chani—Sto—Ahn!” Her pleading was only responded with a deep grunt. Chani pulled away his hand to start fingering her insides as his tongue was busy with licking her bud. The whole stimulation made her grip on his wavy hair for she couldn’t think about what to hold into anymore. She was a moaning mess. Her toes curled up under the pressure he was giving her, slowly building up her climax.

“I—I’m gonna—” Gatya warned between her ragged breath.

Chani answered with a groan accompanied with a faster pump of his fingers on her G-spot. His tongue didn’t stop twirling around her clit until finally he could feel her juices started coming out into his mouth. Chani hummed in satisfaction, proud of what he’s done. 

The grip on his hair weakened as soon as she came. He rose up from his position, looking at how unraveled his Goddess was as he cleaned his chin with the back of his hand.   
Her sweaty skin glistened, her cheeks were clearly rosy, her perked up mounds waiting to be tended. The bulge on his pants was clearly visible from her point of view. It was getting painful not to be set free. Then Gatya made it worse.   
She brought her feet to rub on his bulge, teasing him over the fabric. 

“You minx.” Chani chuckled in amusement.

“What are you waiting for?” Gatya smirked like the ‘minx’ he thought she was, “You’re going to be late for your class if you don’t hurry.”

Chani scoffed, amused with her taunt. “Fuck the class.”

He wouldn’t let anything get in his way for this moment.

Chani started to reach on the band of his shorts, taking it off to let his cock sprung free. He saw her eyes glinted in anticipation, gulping to brace herself for what’s coming.

He positioned himself near her entrance, rubbing the head on it to wet himself up. The friction brought shiver down his spine. Ah… he couldn’t wait any longer.

“You’re more important to attend.” He said before proceeding to get himself slowly inside of her warm hole. They both immediately moaned in unison, finally complete in each other’s embrace.  
Gatya thought she was in cloud nine. She felt so full and warm. Her head was only filled with him inside of her. She wouldn’t care if she made him late for his class. There was no way she could stop. Her arms pulled him down for a deep kiss. Her hand nested comfortably between his brown locks, encouraging him not to stop ravishing her mouth. She started to move her hip out of desperation, her patience growing thin by the minute.

“So impatient…” Chani grinned between their kiss. His woman was enthusiastic and that’s hella sexy for him.

“Just do me already…”

Well, how could he say no to that.

“Be careful what you wished for, _noona_.”

Chani started to move his hip, thrusting deep inside of her in an excruciatingly slow motion. The pulsating walls of hers squeezed him tight, making him shuddered. He wanted to make it last but with the way she was holding him? He wasn’t sure anymore.   
His deep groan sent delicious shivers down her spine. Beads of sweat started to form around his face. Gatya’s moan didn’t shy away from anyone who could hear them. She kept saying his name like an enchantment, blessing them both in their sex euphoria. Chani started sucking on the patches of her hot skin, giving new marks on top of the faded ones. His big hand went down to grope her tits, kneading the soft flesh like his personal toys. He liked how she reacted towards his touch on her. Her arched back and high pitched moan was music to his ears. 

“F-faster…!”

“Hm…?” Chani sweetly hummed, “What did you say?” 

The little devil was acting up again.

“Chani…” she started mewling.

How cute. 

Chani brought his lips closer towards her ear for a whisper.

“Say _please_.”

Gatya’s breath started becoming erratic. Chani’s hand took its chance to come down towards her clit, rubbing circles on it to make her more desperate than she already was. She hated it when he acted like the little shit he usually was, but when it came to sex, Chani was the dominant brat. She didn’t have any choice but to satisfy his ego.

“P-please…”

“Louder.”

“Kang Chani—”

“I said louder.”

“ **Please!** ”

The man grinned. Another victory for today.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Chani then sat back up to see his girlfriend clearly. He put his hands beside of her hips, gripping on her hard enough as a ‘lever’ for what he was about to do. He started thrusting faster inside of her, hard and unforgiving. He could see his glistened cock getting swallowed up by Gatya’s wet hole, arousing him even further than he already was. The way her supple tits jiggled up and down with each thrusts made him lose his mind. There was only Gatya and his desire to cum in his head.

“Fuck, baby…” Chani groaned when he felt her squeezing him tight, “You’re gonna make me cum soon if you do that…”

The woman didn’t do anything to lessen the ‘problem’. Instead, Gatya brought her hand to madly rub on her clit as he was fucking her drenched pussy to heighten up her own release. She also pinched her own nipple, giving him a show to amp up his desperation. Chani loved to see her play and she loved how he watched her. Because it was one of the rare moments where she could see his droopy eyes coming alive. Only for her.

“Shit.” the man cursed over her little solo play. How dare she? His breathing was getting uneven. “Get up here.”

Chani pulled Gatya’s hand to get her sitting on his lap. They both leaned towards each other for a lustful kiss, shoving each others tongue for dominance. Chani’s hands were firmly groping on her thick ass, slapping it once to thrice to make her mewl in pleasure. Gatya started to ride, pumping his cock to cum inside of her. She arched her back and rested her palms on the bed sheet, giving him access to suck on her tits. The sensation was overwhelming. When his hot tongue started twirling around her nipples, Gatya almost came. Chani had always been good with his tongue. There wasn’t a part of her body that hadn’t been touched by it.

“That’s it, keep going.” Chani encouraged her. If only Gatya could see the fucked-up look on her face right now, she would probably bury her face on the pillow for the whole day. “You feeling good? Where do you want me to cum, hm?”

“I-Inside, do it inside, Chan…”

“Again? Last night we—”

“I don’t fucking care just do it inside of me! I’m on pills!”

“…Fine. Turn around.”

Didn’t care to question his order, Gatya did as she was told like a good girl. With his ass now facing him, Chani put in his dick inside of her again, making her moan after feeling complete again. He then pulled both of her hands to the back, making her body arched towards the front with her bare tits facing the window. With this position, he could thrust inside of her deeper. 

“Oh my God—!” 

The poor girl screamed when he started thrusting inside of her again with the same unforgiving pace. He fucked her hard and fast, desperate for a release. The zero control she had and how rough he was handling her just aroused her to no end. She loved feeling like she was his play thing, how humiliating this position was. If only there wasn’t any curtain on that window, she would be so completely bare to watch and helpless.  
Just imagining that alone quickly brought her to her climax.

“Chani…! Chani, I’m gonna cum—” 

“Me too… Shit—” 

With a loud groan, they both finally came undone. The inside of Gatya’s belly felt hot with Chani’s gushing cum mixed with her own juice. Her body spasm after she came, also shocked with the amount she was receiving. She could still fill him pumping inside of her, twitching until the last drop.

“Holy fuck…” Gatya cursed under her ragged breath. The strains of her brown hair were sticking around her face because of the sweats. 

What a way to start her morning.

She slowly pulled out of him then lying back on the mattress. Panting heavily, Chani took his phone that was on the small table near his bed. He opened his camera to record his mess. The way her gaping entrance was spewing off his excessive cum, it looked sexier on his screen.

“Well, that’s a lot.” The guy commented with a chuckle, “Despite of how many times we did it last night, it’s still looking that thick, Gat.” 

Chani moved his camera away from down there to her face. What he got was a pretty middle finger.

“How was it, baby? Say it to the camera.” The guy laughed over her reaction.

Gatya exhaled loudly before she rose up a bit with her elbows. With a cheeky smile, she looked straight at the phone.

“Thanks for the meal.”

  
**Fin.**


End file.
